Cyberanatomy
Russia |side2 = China |goal1 = Investigate Chinese activities Hack into Chinese databases to locate the secret cyborg manufacturing facility Evacuate Krukov and Reznov |goal2 = Keep classified information secret |commanders1 = Colonels Krukov and Reznov |commanders2 = Unknown Chinese commander |forces1 = * Krukov and Reznov * An Engineer in southwestern part * A Saboteur and an Engineer in northeastern part |forces2 = Most Chinese arsenal including Cyborg Vanguards |casual1 = None |casual2 = Medium |music = Fantasy (part of Soviet soundtrack) |design1 = Black Snow |design2 = Black Snow }} Cyberanatomy is the twelfth Soviet cooperative mission. Background While Russia and China were transferring their POWs, right after the peace treaty was signed, Reznov and Krukov received an urgent call from an agent in the Xinjiang region in China, when they are continue investigating PsiCorps activity in China during the recent years.. The agent was prisoner of the base but he managed to escape somehow. He realized that something was wrong once no one from the base was aware of the peace treaty at all and heard rumors about new weapon prototypes based on Volkov's skeleton. Events Contacting the agent Once Reznov and Krukov arrived at the region, they had to reach the outpost where the agent was hiding. However, the only bridge to reach it was destroyed, so they had to look out for an engineer that could repair the bridge. After fighting Chinese troops and cyborg prototypes resembling Volkov, they found a prison camp with an engineer inside, which they decided to free. Once he was freed, the Chinese got alerted from a prison break and sent troops quickly to stop it, but they failed. After repairing the bridge, the duo proceeded to contact the agent, who was working along with a Soviet engineer. They informed about the suspicious activity in the base and gave an instruction on how to get inside and retrieve information. Infiltrating the base The agent helped in the infiltration of the base via an industrial zone that didn't had much guards, placing barrels by the wall to blow it up and create a hole. The duo had to fight patrols of Eradicators and Halftracks to get in the core of the base, but apparently the Atomheart that had to be infiltrated was surrounded by Tesla Coils. The agent (saboteur) claimed to be skilled enough to disable them by infiltrating the Field Bureau that controlled the defenses. The duo made quick work of the patrols around the Field Bureau to let the agent get in without problems. With the agent in, the Tesla Coils got disabled. However the Chinese discovered that their data was about to get stolen, so they decided to purge it before it got stolen, but the Engineer with the help of the duo could get inside the Atomheart in time and transfer the data to the Russians. Evacuation The data was transferred, and a Kamaz truck arrived to the starting location of the map to evacuate the duo. However the Chinese already noticed their presence and sent a lot of reinforcements, along with some Eradicators to cut their escape route. The duo had to fight waves of Pyros, Tesla Troopers and Conscripts trying to catch them. Even Heavy Troopers were deployed to try to stop them, but it was too late since the duo already reached the Kamaz truck and left the area in time. Aftermath Reznov and Krukov immediately reported the result of the China survey to the command center after completing their assignment and moved to the location of the Nanocentrifuge they obtained at the research facility. Soon after, they met with the Soviet General once they had escaped from Stalinton. The next operation would mark the demise of the Sino-Russian alliance. Difficulty changes Easy * After capturing Atomheart, 2 Tesla Coils blocking the bottom left industrial area will self-destruct, and players will receive text of escaping through this way. * Less enemy ambushes will appear. * The number of enemy intercepting troops are the least in this difficulty. Normal * Speed of two colonels' self-healing is slower. Mental * Speed of two colonels' self-healing is slower. * 2 Eradicators will guard the Atomheart. * The number of enemy intercepting troops are the most numerous in this difficulty. Trivia * A strange Moai appears at the top of the map, which makes two colonels curious about it. zh:钢骨 Category:Cooperative Category:Soviet missions